


Kiss and cry

by kindaeccentric



Series: MCU drabbles and one-shots to soothe the pain (with ships) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindaeccentric/pseuds/kindaeccentric
Summary: A short drabble about what happened when everything was fixed and everyone met again





	Kiss and cry

When they all saw each other again it had to look so strange from outside. The festival of hugs, tears, kisses, apologies and promises.

Thor fell to his knees in front of Loki only to be dragged back up and embraced in a hug so strong it hurt, but didn't dare to complain, he didn't even feel the pain. The kiss on the lips they shared was less surprising, than it should be. They were not the only pair, who from a lack of a better expression of absolute love, devotion and intimacy kissed someone who wasn't necessarily their partners before all this.

For Wanda the first one to scoop her up and kiss was Vision. Or maybe rather the other way around, because they were both in the air, floating, in a tight embrace. For Bucky his old friend Steve and for a moment everyone could see Bucky the way Steve did, smiling and smug. Gamora kissed Peter, because he was nearer, then in the small crowd found Nebula, kissed both her cheeks, and hugged her, gently, not to cause her any distress. Mantis and Drax were only hugging, but Mantis looked hysterical, her own emotions mixed with Drax’s. Tony and Pepper latched to each other, then both embraced Peter Parker like parents. But then Tony had Steve all over him, and Strange, and Rhodey, and Bruce… It was entertaining to watch the great Iron Man getting passed around, willingly, from person to person and showered with affection, laughing.

Loki still held Thor close looking at this.

‘It's madness. If you dare to move to give him a kiss I’ll stab you.’

Thor kissed Loki’s temple.

‘I love you so much.’

In a moment of weakness, breaking the character Loki created for himself, he smiles gently and whispers into Thor’s ear.

‘I love you too.’

They stay standing together until they are the only ones left still hugging.


End file.
